


Soon Enough You Will Be Dancing At My Funeral

by TheFibreWitch



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angry Mob, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFibreWitch/pseuds/TheFibreWitch
Summary: Written for "Angry Mob" Bad Things Happen BingoMartin Whitly has escaped prison and some NYC residents aren't happy about it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Soon Enough You Will Be Dancing At My Funeral

_“Breaking news: The notorious serial killer Dr. Martin Whitly, aka the Surgeon, has escaped Claremont Psychiatric Facility. He is to be considered very dangerous and should not be approached. He is on the run, and the City of New York advises all citizens to be vigilant and to report any suspicious behavior to the authorities. Please DO NOT attempt to apprehend the suspect. Again, he is to be considered very dangerous. Now back to the weather -.”_

Gil sighed and switched off the TV in the conference room. The precinct was bustling with officers; everyone was called out to assist in the recapture of Martin Whitly. Gil scrubbed a hand across his face and looked towards his office where Malcolm was sitting. He wasn’t sure how the kid had taken the news; he had barely spoken a word since the alert came in. Gil knocked and entered the office.

“Hey kid, how are you holding up?”

Malcolm didn’t reply. He just stared at his trembling hand. Gil sighed again.

“Come on, let’s get you home.”

That got Malcolm’s attention.

“Go home? Alone? Gil, I hardly think that’s a good idea,” Malcolm said, confused.

“Not your home, you’re mother’s,” Gil clarified, “We should check on her, I’m sure she’s just as stressed.”

“Well, there’s no place like home,” Malcolm replied with a twinge of sarcasm.

\----

Malcolm was unsurprised to see a large crowd of reporters gathered around as Gil pulled up to the Whitly residence.

“Damn vultures,” Gil sighed and parked the car, “You ready?”

Malcolm nodded and took a deep breath. They made their way towards the mass of people. One of the reporters spotted them and announced their presence. A barrage of camera flashes and questions assaulted the two men.

“Malcolm Whitly!”

“Have you heard from your father?”

“Malcolm over here!”

“How did Dr. Whitly escape?”

“Do you think he’ll continue killing?”

“Malcolm! Malcolm Whitly!”

The cacophony of voices roared in Malcolm’s ears. Gil grabbed a hold of his arm and ushered him to the door. They burst in and slammed the door shut behind them.

“Who’s there?” Jessica’s words were thick with alcohol as they floated from the living room.

“It’s me and Gil mother,” Malcolm called back.

“Oh, do come in dear,” she lilted. They entered the room to find her lounging on a couch, clutching a tumbler of dark liquid.

“Oh Gil, it’s so good to see you,” she tipped her head back, smiling slightly.

“Hello mother,” Malcolm interjected, “Is Ainsley here?”

“No, she’s trapped at that awful news station. They’re hounding her with questions,” Jessica rolled her eyes, “Will we ever get peace? The wretched man could die, and he’d haunt us still,” she scoffed. She stood up unsteadily and attempted to walk towards the liquor cabinet. Gil reached out to steady her.

“Jess are you okay?” he asked, concerned.

“I’m fine, just peachy,” she flashed a fake smile, “My monstrous ex-husband has escaped prison, and my family is left to deal with the fallout. Not to mention the entirety of New York news crews are practically breaking down my door and harassing my children, it’s a regular Tuesday night,” she spat, fumbling with the decanter.

Before Gil could reply, the sound of glass shattering in the foyer grabbed everyone’s attention. Jessica straightened, sobering.

“What on Earth-?” she started but was interrupted by more sounds of smashing glass. Jessica pulled away from Gil to investigate the noise.

“Jess, wait,” Gil instructed.

“No, this is my home. If there is any damage to it, I will ruin whichever one of those leeches who had the nerve to break my windows!” she snapped.

“Mother, please -.” Malcolm tried, but Jessica ignored him and walked towards the front door, her heels crunching on the broken glass. Malcolm and Gil followed close behind. Jessica threw open the door and marched outside. From what Malcolm could tell the crowd had tripled, the whole street front was surging with people.

“Hello! Hi, yes, could anyone so kindly point me in the direction of the vandal who just destroyed my windows?” Jessica called out loudly to be heard over the hoard.

“Mrs. Whitly!”

“Jessica Whitly, do you know where your husband is?”

Jessica huffed and rolled her eyes dramatically.

“No, and I don’t care. What I care about is whoever smashed my wind-,”

“No! Of course, you don’t care!” A voice from the mob cut her off. Malcolm tried to see where the voice came from.

“You’re a Whitly, why would you care? You married that _monster_. You probably knew what he was up to the whole time. All you cared about was how good you looked in the tabloids!” the voice continued. The crowd made noises in agreement and more people were joining in now. The media was frantic, trying to capture everything. Malcolm had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“I bet they’re hiding him! I bet Dr. Whitly is in there right now!” someone else cried out.

“They’re all guilty! They all deserved to rot!” another hollered.

Malcolm’s chest tightened as anxiety set in. His ears began to ring.

_All guilty_

His heart raced. His hands trembled.

_GUILTY_

Malcolm felt lightheaded. The roar of the crowd was deafening. He wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear. Then a single word rang out, bringing him back to reality.

“Gun!” Gil cried, and moved to shield Malcolm and Jessica. The gunshot reverberated off the buildings and rang in Malcolm’s head. Time seemed to slow as Gil doubled over, clutching his side.

“Gil!” Jessica breathed, she reached out to touch him and when she pulled her hand back it was stained red. Gil’s eyes were wide as he sank to the ground. Malcolm was frozen. The mob was rioting in front of him, his mother was panicking behind him. He felt useless, he didn’t know what to do, nothing felt real. He turned towards his mother and Gil.

He didn’t hear the second gunshot ring out; he didn’t feel the pain blossom, or the wetness beginning to seep through his shirt. He only heard his mother scream his name as the world around him tilted and then went dark.

\----

He awoke to the sound of rhythmic beeping. He wished he wasn’t awake yet, as he felt the pain seeping back into his bones.

“Ah, you’re awake. How are you feeling Mr. Arroyo?”

Gil opened his eyes to see a nurse at his bedside.

“What happened?” his voice was thick, and his throat was dry.

“Well, you were shot,” the nurse replied.

Gil winced at the memory. Getting shot was not a pleasant experience. Then he remembered Jessica screaming for Malcolm.

“Um, do you know – did you have another patient? Malcolm Bright?” he asked desperately.

The nurse furrowed her brow and flipped through a clipboard.

“No… I don’t think so. But I just came back from vacation and you’ve been here a few days.”

“Days?” Gil echoed.

“Oh yes, you have quite a nasty wound there. Right in the abdomen, you’re very lucky to be alive,” the nurse said, “Anyway, I’ve got to do my rounds, get some rest, Mr. Arroyo.” She smiled and turned away.

Gil was reeling, he had been shot, unconscious for _days_ and had no idea what had happened to Malcolm or Jessica. He tried desperately to remember more from that evening, but he was coming up blank. He needed to know what happened, and if Malcolm was alright. His mind was racing, searching for answers when he somehow managed to slip back to sleep.

When he woke again, he realized he wasn’t alone. JT and Dani were sitting at his bedside. They stood up when they noticed he was awake.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Dani asked.

“Like I’ve been shot,” Gil cracked a small smile, but it vanished quickly when he realized a third of his team was missing. He was almost too afraid to ask.

“Where’s… Malcolm?” he rasped. Dani and JT exchanged a glance, Gil had a lump in his throat.

JT took a deep breath, “He’s -,”

“Right here,” a cheery voice interrupted. Gil’s head whipped around to see the smirking face of the young profiler.

“Gil! You’re awake! That’s great,” Malcolm’s smile grew.

“Bright! You’re supposed to be at home under surveillance. Your dad is still on the loose,” Dani scolded.

Malcolm shrugged.

“I wanted to check on Gil.”

Gil noticed that Malcolm’s arm was in a sling.

“How are you?” Malcolm asked him.

“Could be better, how about you?”

“Oh, this?” Malcolm indicated to the sling, “I got lucky, the bullet went clean through my arm, only damaged the muscle.”

“Turns out you were both lucky,” the doctor said, as he walked into the room. “As a matter of fact, when Mr. Bright was shot and collapsed, his weight was on top of you, Mr. Arroyo, and kept enough pressure on your wound to prevent major blood loss. It was quite a miracle. Anyway, you’re recovering nicely and will be back on your feet in no time.”

“You two better buy a lottery ticket or something,” JT joked.

Malcolm smiled, “I’ll get right on that.”

“So anyway,” Dani interjected, “We got the shooter, he was just a distraught man who was fearing the worst. After he fired off the second shot, the crowd tackled him and got the gun away from him. He turned himself in.”

“And Dr. Whitly?” Gil asked.

“Still in the wind, he can’t run forever,” Malcolm said solemnly.

“But for now, just relax you gotta get your strength back before you worry about hunting down a killer,” JT instructed.

“Alright, I think I can manage that.” Gil leaned back on the bed.

The team settled in the chairs around Gil’s bed, and he smiled to see them all safe.

“So… who wants some Jell-O?” Malcolm asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this BTHB fic! I hope you all are staying healthy and safe. Much love to all of you! <3


End file.
